Luv in a Alley
by CrystalxxDreams
Summary: This is a emotional, angsty B/S ship. I cried as I wrote it. This is also one of the finest peaces of lititure I;ve came up w/ 4 this site. R&R!!!
1. Quick Thinking

(A/n: Ever read something like this? Ever read the reviews? Ugghhh.)  
  
A/n: So, like, I love this sotry. You should, like, totally read it okay.  
  
Title: Love in an Alley Feedback: Ohh. Pretty. Archive: I've seen other authors put this in. I don't know what it means.  
  
Ship: Ohh. I love B/S and everything. I also like Xander/Anya and Willow/Tara. Yep. And this is a little angusty at the end. I warn u.  
  
  
  
There was a fight in a dark alley. The alley was dark. There was a girl fighting in the alley. She was pretty, and strong. She was fighting a man.  
  
Actually this was no man. This was a vampire. A girl was fighting a vampire.  
  
She kicked the vampire. The vampire punched the girl. The girl punched the vampire. The vampire punched the girl. The vampire pinned the girl to the ground.  
  
(A/n: WOW! Wasn't that emotional??? I've been working so hard on that fight scene. And I bet you're wondering who the girl is, right? Goodies! Keep reading!) Suddenly a figure in a purple cape jumped down. "I am SUPER BUFFY!" the figure cried, "I come to, um,--" the figure tilted it's head as it tried to remember what it came to do, "Oh. Yeah. SAVE YOU."  
  
The girl laughed, "I don't need to be slaved. I slaved myself." The vampire turned to dust.  
  
"Who are you? Buffy asked."  
  
"KJALdjklsj kdfjldj dksjf," responded the girl, "but my friends call me Hope." "Who are you?" Buffy asked. "The new slayer." "Oh," Buffy said, "That explains it. New slayers always have a very creative name. Or they're just named Hope."  
  
"New vampires, too," Hope put it, "How do u no Im not just gonna kill u?"  
  
"I don't," said Buffy, "I'll have 2 kill u."  
  
They fought, and Buffy won, killing the girl. Suddenly, Spike shows up.  
  
"Hi slayer!" he called, "I got a soul but havn't really changed. Which doesn't explain why I'm so out of character so maybe it would be bett er if the author just said I hav'nt changed. But I have. I have a new sole. I love fish. I love you, my little fishy. That is one way I've changed. I am insane." "But I thought you hadn't changed." buffy said. "Details, details," Spike laughed, "Fish. Fish. Fish rule the world!!! I LOVE YOU BUFFY!!!" tears started to leak out of his eyes, regardless of the fact that he HASN'T CHANGED, and was just talking about fish five seconds ago."  
  
"Hmmmm," Buffy said, "I think you might love these fish better then me."  
  
Spike threw himself at her feet, "NO!!! I LOVE U!!! UR THE ONE FOR ME, BABE!!!!"  
  
"Tell it to the fish," Buffy said, tears coming out of her eyes, "you'll probably just leave me for them anyway."  
  
(A/n: Feel the emotion! Love the emotion! Be the emotion. Regardless of the fact that I'm interrupting WITH ANOTHER BLOODY AUTHORS NOTE!!!)  
  
"Never my love."  
  
Buffy belived him. She pulled him up beside her and pulled him to the wall, starting to kiss him. Then something reminded her of something. "You tried to rape me." she said. Then she staked him.  
  
A/N: That was one of the best things I've ever written. Sorry if it was too long And I guess you're al worried about Spike??? Don't be. I have it all figured out.  
  
  
  
Reviews:  
  
B/S chick:  
  
Wow! Continue! U r very talented.  
  
JumpStart Very good. Have you ever though about writing 4 real?  
  
Dynasty:  
  
Why can't I write this good? You.wow. More!  
  
B/S 4evea:  
  
You killed Spike! You lazy, distugisting little bitca, I know where you live and am coming to get you!!  
  
Little_Dawn:  
  
Ohhh! Put Dawn in it! Please!  
  
Idiots 101:  
  
You know, this is on my favorites.  
  
Someone who's been on ff.n way to long:  
  
**mourning for the old days** 


	2. Secrets Revelied

A/n: Ohmigod!!! I'm, like, totally back again with another fine installmint of this storie. I hope u all like it!  
  
Feedback: Falmes make me sad inside. Then I have to see my theripist. Then I have to pay my therapist. Don't make me loose money, please. :((((((((((( I love you all!!!1  
  
  
  
Story:  
  
Spike was dead. The grief was welling down on Buffy's hert, making her feel as if there was nothing but pain. The pain or watching the hurt on his face as he dusted. . .  
  
"Buffy?" Dawn asked, coming in. "Yes Dawn?" Buffy asked, her voice WEARY and TRIED because of the HARDSHIP she felt about SPIKE. "I was wondering if I could go to an *NSYNC concert," Dawn asked, "Please pay no attention to the fact that NSYNC has broken up and that most teeNage girls can't stand the band anymore."  
  
"Backstreet Boyz are better," Buffy said. "Okay," dawn said, "I like the BSB too. Justin is *so* dreamy."  
  
Buffy sighed, "Thank you for Not whining."  
  
"CaN't take time away from u, can I?" Dawn said, theN bounced out of the room.  
  
ZaNder soon came over. "Buffy!" he said, "I heard that you staked Spike. This is GOOD!"  
  
Willow smiled, "We're having an 'I STAKED SPIKE' party 4 u!  
  
Buffy grinned, "Great." But her heart felt HEAVY because she really LOVED him.  
  
ThEn bUfFy'S fAcE fRoZe, "I cAn'T hAvE tHiS pArTy, ShE wIsPsErEd out of the blue, because I luv Spike!"  
  
  
  
A/n: That seemed like a really good place to end!!! Review cause I love you all! I'm sorry it was so short. I promise to get back to u all soon! 


	3. Giving Up

"U WHAT?" Zander sreamed.  
  
"How could you, Buffy?" Willow asked.  
  
"How could you betray me like this!" Dawn asked, flaling to the floor, "after all the years of trust, and I even-even admitted BSB is better than *NYSNC!!!! How Could you?"  
  
Buffy shrugged, "He's dead. I killed the one I loved! How could I? You all are right. I am dirty. I do not derseve to be here. I must go away."  
  
Buffy ran past them all, crying openly.  
  
She found a cave on the outscirts of Sunny Dale and crawled inside.  
  
Her tears trickled down her cheeks forming two pools of pure sorrow beheath her. She clutched her broken, hopless body toward her.  
  
"I killed him," she murmmered, "I killed him after he tolled me he loved me. How could I have done it? God, please, give me another chance. God, if there is a god, give me another chance to make things right."  
  
her eyes looked up at the sky and she began pleading, "without him, there's no reason for me anymore. I need him. He was everything to me. Hoe could I have never seen it be fore?"  
  
then the plan came to Buffy's mind. She grabbed a sharp rock beside her. "I can't be strong when he's away. This time I wil join him in hell!"  
  
She felt as if the entire world was slient watching her movements. She presses the rock to her wrist and with a deep and swift mevemnt, slit her skin.  
  
Then she echoed the movment with her other hand.  
  
She was not one to grimiance in pain. She just lay down and watched the stars.  
  
"Maybe soon," she whispered, "I can be reunentied with the one I love."  
  
The a voice she knew so well cut through, "Buffy?"  
  
She turned around to see him standing there, and she couldn't believe this was real.  
  
"Spike?" she asked. 


	4. Together

Authors Note: It took me very long to write this chapter, because I suffered from a severe case of writer's blosck. Sry! "What can this mean" Buffy asked, her voice happy. Spike looked at her, "Buffy," he said, his heart breaking, "were you trying to kill yourself 4 me?" She looked up, already dizzy from the lac k of blood, "Yes, Spike. For you." "Oh, luv'," hwe said. "But I'm dying, Spike," she said. he nodded, "and so, then, am I?" "You'll die with me?" Buffys voice was full of too much joy. "Buffy," was all the emotional vampire could manage to say, "I'd love to die with you." Her eyes' filled up with tears, "Spike." He noded, and grabbed a stake. And he exploded into a shower of dust as the last fdrops of blood fell from Buffy's arms. Above them, in heaven somewhere, a voice come out, "What have they done?" A/n: Don't worry, it's not over yet!  
  
  
  
REAL Author's Note: Thanks to sersi for the paragraph idea. The reason this chapter isn't too long is because of it. Just trying to save my lovely readers eyes. Also, thanks to random ff.n authors who's bad grammar and spelling went into this fic. 


	5. Balance

A/n: Dude, like, i'm so sry i havn't updated in a while. :( I'll try to be a better at this writing thin.g I havn't written in a while. And neither has Shakespear. I love him. HE's like, my, idol. :) I think I was him ina past life. My writing's good enough. :)  
  
  
  
she bent her head in gental submission to the greater powers. She blue eyes twinkled with tears as she looked below towards the clouds and saw what was goin on.  
  
"Powers," she said, "i think there is someone donw there that needs our help/."  
  
"Whom?" the powers asked. She looked grave, "The slayer."  
  
The powers nodded, "Send Whisler. He'll know what to do."  
  
The gril nodded, "Yes."  
  
(a/n: the girl is a oracle that serves the powers, alright?)  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whisler arrived to see Buffy bleeding, her hands cuping a small bit of Spike's ashes. She was cring, and her pain was unbarible.  
  
"Ashes to ashes," she says.  
  
Whisler smiled, and began to dance really badly, singing, "funk to funky, we know Major Tom's a jun-" his words cut off at the confused look on Buffy's face.  
  
"David Bowie?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head. Whisler sighed, :I guess you can't be a slayer and have good taste in music at the same time."  
  
Buffy sighed, "Hell-o? Aren't you supposed to help me or something/"  
  
"It all depends."  
  
On what?"  
  
"have you learned?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at the vagueness of the demon, "LEARNED WHAT," SHE ASKED. "HOW TO LOVE."  
  
"I LOVED HIM," HER EYES BEGAN TO WELL UP. "I no youdid, Kid." Whisler said. "I just want to die." "no." "You can't even let me kill myself? What good are you freaking powers anyway?"  
  
"we'll let you live," but you'll have to prove you luv him."  
  
"What is my task?"  
  
Whisler sighed, "Take my hand."  
  
Buffy complied.  
  
  
  
A/N: I shouldn't have put a reference to David Bowie in such a bad fic. :( I couldn't help myself. 


	6. Love

A/n:::::: OHHHHHH!!! Another chapter.I love you all...  
  
  
  
After Buffy took his hand, she ended up in a white room. The room was big. There was a group of people standing there. One was wearing a pink shirt and a white phesant top, the other looked a lot like Avril (An: Queen of Punk!!!!!!!!!!!111). The men were wearing baggy pants and black shirts, their hair done up in a cowlick.  
  
"Whisler," one sai,d "Who is this mortal you have brought among us???"  
  
"Buffy," he said, bowing, "the slayer."  
  
they nodded, "Is is worthy?"  
  
Yes" he said, and with that dissipeared.  
  
"Then Spike will be given back to you," they said to Buffy-If.  
  
"If what?" she asked  
  
"You can complete are trials."  
  
"I can do anything." Buffy said.  
  
They looked at each other, and the one that looked like Avril (A/n: She is GOD!!!) said, "We do not think you are ready."  
  
Buffy said, "I like the tie."  
  
The Avril fingered her tie, "Thank you."  
  
Buffy nodded, It's sorta weird, though."  
  
Avril smiled, "Come. You are ready/"  
  
Buffy noded, "what must i do?"  
  
"we will show u."  
  
  
  
  
  
Real A/n: It's really not my place to make fun of people's music, but hey, sometime I can't help myself. 


End file.
